


Doors and Windows

by Tom_Riddles_Diary



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Andromeda's POV, Cannon Verse, Fluff, HP: Epilogue Compliant, SO MUCH FLUFF, its fluff, mentions of death I guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:08:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6801280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tom_Riddles_Diary/pseuds/Tom_Riddles_Diary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andromeda Tonks often worries about her grandson.<br/>-<br/>This is basically Andromeda reflecting on how her family has changed, and how much she loves Teddy and Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doors and Windows

**Author's Note:**

> I just had the image of Ron and Hermione's wedding and this happened. It's not really edited, it more about the meaning than my inability to write in prose ;)   
> Unfortunately I do not own Harry Potter, I am merely having fun with JK Rowling's characters. Please don't sue me.   
> Again, to my dearest frog for messaging me back at 3 in the morning going YES ITS GOOD JUST CARRY ON YOU IDIOT

Andromeda Tonks often worries about her grandson.

He is small, even for a 3 year old. She worries about him on the full moons when he becomes grumpy, snapping and running around; She worries when people hear about his family and parents, their first question isn’t: It must be difficult raising your orphaned grandchild, how on earth do you cope? Instead it’s always; Is it safe? With his, uh, father and everything? Is he...you know...alright?

To be fair, the answer to the first one is easy to answer, because she doesn’t raise him alone. She misses Nymphadora more that anything, there is nothing she wouldn’t do to see her little girl. She feels it, every time she breathes, every morning she wakes up and remembers her. Thinks about her. No parent, should ever bury their child. But. There is always a but; a silver lining. And not for the first time in the wizarding world, it is Harry Potter who saves the day.

Andromeda Tonks lost her child, and Harry Potter lost his parents. He fits, so seamlessly, into Andromeda’s life that she wonders if that old saying “When Merlin closes a door, somewhere he opens a window” is completely true. A window isn’t as big as a door, it will never fully replace it, won’t ever fill the space where the door used to be. But, it is another opportunity, a different way of looking at things, and the place where you’re standing is no longer so dark.

The first time she truly realises this, is at the wedding of Hermione Jean Granger and Ronald Billious Weasley.

She was sitting on one of the tables, Teddy sitting on her lap, watching the dancers when he suddenly squirmed and got off her lap. He turned around to look her her, wobbling on his chubby toddler legs. His hair was currently purple, which was apparently his special occasion hair colour.

“Hadda dance” He said, clapping his hands and giving her a kiss on the cheek as she leaned down to straighten his bowtie. "Hadda" was what he had began to call Harry, he hadn’t quite understood how to pronounce two R’s at once and Harry was adamant on anyone correcting him. Andromeda also noticed that it almost sounded like an endearment a child would give his Father, and the thought had made her smile. He turned around and started running off. She started to get up and follow him, but her leg was really not doing very well that day. Luckily, at that moment, Ron walked past her and she grabbed his sleeve.

“Would you mind following Teddy for me dear?” She’d been awarded a salute and a;

“Shall do Mrs Tonks”.

She had watched as Ron ran clumsily up to him, scooping him up under his arms and lifting him onto his shoulders. Teddy laughed and pulled at Ron’s hair, his purple locks flickering more towards orange for a moment.

“Where to Captain?” Said Ron, holding onto Teddy’s feet and spinning round in a circle.

“Hadda _dance_ ” Teddy repeated, his little hands gesturing wildly.

“Hadda dance, obviously. Let the quest begin!” Ron sauntered off, his feet shuffling in time with the music, occasionally dipping his head so Teddy was jostled and would squeal with excitement. Andromeda smiled, a warmth in her chest as Ron steered over towards Hermione and Ginny, kissing Hermione on the cheek before asking,

“O Beautiful Wife of Mine, would you have happened to see a small black haired man with eyes as green as a fresh pickled- _Ow!_ ” Hermione laughed as Ginny removed her finger from Ron’s ear, whistling to herself and winking at Teddy.

“Who’s that then?” She asked Teddy, pulling her face into one of comical confusion.

“ _Hadda!_ ” Replied Teddy, bringing his hands down quickly onto Ron’s head who winced slightly.

“ _Ohhhhhh._ ” breathed Hermione, smiling at the pair of them. “I think he’s getting drinks?” She directed at Ginny.

“Yup”

“Very well then, our quest is near it’s end Tedmiester” Spinning quickly round and marching over to the bar. Andromeda followed his line of sight, and sure enough, Harry was holding two drinks and chatting animatedly to Luna Lovegood.

The moment she realised that there may be one more person who loved Teddy Remus Lupin as much as she did, was when Harry distractedly looked over towards the sound of Ron’s heavy footsteps and saw Teddy on his shoulders. He put his drinks down back onto the bar, and smiled. Andromeda couldn’t fully realise why it took her until now to realise how much she loved them both, but the shine in Harry’s eyes made her chest tight. She couldn’t make out what they were saying, but she saw as Harry pulled Teddy off of his Best friend’s shoulders, holding Teddy against him so that Teddy’s weight fell on Harry’s right arm, his own around Harry’s neck, both of them looking at Ron as they continued their conversation. Ron gestured towards the pair of them and Harry turned his head to peer at Teddy through his glasses, looking solely at him, giving him his undivided attention as if nothing were more important that what that three year old was saying. She laughed as Teddy made a grab for Harry’s glasses pulling them onto his own face, having to keep a hold on the stems because they were too big to stay on. Harry pulled a face and squinted at the boy. He then started to walk with big uncoordinated steps, his eyes screwed shut. He feigned loosening his hold on his godson, who she could hear laughing. He pushed the glasses back up Harry’s nose and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Harry then looked over towards where she was sitting, and moved round so Teddy could see her and Teddy waved at her, he was still grinning as Harry spoke to him. She waved back and made eye contact with Harry, finding her eyes slightly damp.

She spent so much time worrying about her orphaned grandson that she didn’t realise that you can’t truly be orphaned when you have people that love you this much.

 

* * *

 

 

The first time she realised just how smart and open hearted her Grandson was, was when he intentionally called Harry “Daddy”.

She and Harry had worked out a system that wasn’t too difficult for Andromeda which allowed her to spend quality time with Teddy. He would stay with Harry and Ginny during the week, Harry had done absolute wonders to Grimmauld Place that she barely recognised it, and Teddy would stay with her every weekend and most of the holidays. Christmas she would stay at the Burrow, with everyone. Molly insisted that her and Teddy stay with them, which truly meant more than she could say.

_“We’re Family, Andromeda. That means a lot to us Weasleys. More carrots?”_

Teddy had come home the Friday before his 5th Birthday, dragging Harry by his hand.

“Daddy, say to Grandma what the old woman said!” and Harry made a noise similar to being whacked in the stomach. Andromeda was frozen.

Harry took a moment to breathe and crouched down in front of Teddy. “Uh, Teddy. You-you do remember that I’m not your father right? Not-that, oh Merlin alive. I love you more than anyone ever, but, I don’t know...I..” He looked up at her imploringly but she could do nothing but blink.

“Silly, I know that. You’re my _daddy_ , not my real dad. I don’t have one because he was a hero and protected me and you from bad people. Just like yours. But...he, he and my real mum, I can’t talk to them. But they love me, you and Grandma tell me that. So that means I have more than anyone else does. Because I have you and Mammy and Grandma and Granny Weasley and Grandpa Weasley then my Mum and Dad. So I’m special because that two times more parents than anyone.”

Andromeda didn’t realise she was crying until Teddy looked up at her with wide hazel eyes. “I’m sorry Grandma did I say something wrong?”

“No, no you didn’t darling” She reassured, her throat was constricting with a confusing mix of emotions from pride to grief so she took a deep breath. Teddy looked over at Harry and pulled his bottom lip between his teeth, eyes becoming over bright.

“Do you want me to not say that Harry?” Harry had then snapped back into himself and pulled Teddy strongly into a hug.

“Don’t you dare” he said thickly, burying his face in Teddy’s shoulder.

Later that evening, Harry confided in her about not knowing whether he could be a good enough Father. That he had never had one, how was he supposed to know? How could he ever replace Remus? He doesn’t ever _want_ to replace Remus.

“Harry, it’s not about replacing. It’s about Teddy’s happiness and comfort. Being a parent is about putting your child over the needs of yourself. Harry my dear you’re probably the most selfless person I know. The fact that you didn’t know your Father only makes you more aware of how important a role you can play in Teddy’s life” She lifted a hand and ran it through his mess of hair. “How you feel about Molly doesn’t detract from your love for you own Mother does it?”

He shook his head,

“Well then. You’re doing brilliantly.”

As he was about to leave, he had turned to her and said: “Molly and you, Annie.”

 

* * *

 

 

Even when Harry had a biological child of his own, she didn’t doubt for a second that anything had changed with Teddy. This was proven to her when 7 yr old Teddy Lupin had crawled onto Harry’s lap a month after James Sirius Potter was born and asked;

“Am I as important as James dad?” Harry had looked at Teddy incredulously. He frowned, opening and closing his mouth until he sighed,

“For someone so smart Teddy, that was a very silly thing to say. You’re just as important-you've got to help us with him.”

Teddy looked at him, confusion plainly written across his face. Ginny, who was sitting on the sofa beside them spoke up.

“You’re the big brother now, you have to protect him. Do you think Uncle Ron is less important than me to Granny? You play the most important part in keeping away monsters and nightmares. Can you do that for us?” Teddy nodded reverently, his hand to his chest and gone sprinting upstairs to James’ Room. Andromeda smiled, watching as her grandson tripped ove on his haste to check on his little brother.

“Do you want another cup of tea, Andromeda?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! This is really just what I wanted/thought would happen afterwards, what do you guys think?? Thanks for reading, have an amazing day!! :) <3


End file.
